1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power generating station with an integrated coal gasification plant, with a heat exchanger and gas purification plant connected to the coal gasifier, a gas turbine and a steam power generating station part connected to the heat exchanger and a gas purification plant, and a methanol synthesis plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Patent 20 75 124 discloses a power generating plant in which a gas turbine is supplied with synthesis gas from a coal gasification plant. The gas turbine drives an electric generator. The waste heat of the gas turbine is utilized in this power generating plant for generating steam. A steam turbine and a further electric generator are driven with the steam. Part of the synthesis gas produced is fed to a methanol sythesis plant. The methanol produced is stored in this power generating plant and is burned in the gas turbine in addition to the synthesis gas for equalizing load peaks. This power generating plant at times of low load, generates methanol to an increased extent and the so-produced methanol can be sold as raw material unless it is needed for equalizing peak loads. Apart from the fact that only a small part of the produced methanol is available as a product of the plant due to frequent levelling out of peak loads, the production costs for the methanol are not substantially lower than those of corresponding production processes which are independent of a power generating station.